Just What I've Been Waiting For
by we.are.infinite.314
Summary: Rupert Grint romance!
1. Chapter 1

"Emma, can we go now? God, you always take forever." I hurried down the stairs, careful not to trip in my heels. Kylie could never wait a god damn minute. She was impatiently tapping her fingers on the door rolling her eyes as I stepped in front of her.

"Ready princess?" I shoved her hand away, and opened the door. "Fuck off Kylie." She knew I hated that name. She was the one with the rich parents, and I get called a princess.

The air was cold and bitter, almost hard to breathe in. Nothing a cigarette couldn't fix. "Ky, do you have a lighter?" I felt a hard object pelt into my head. "Ky, what the hell!" She shrugged her shoulders, and walked past me. "Do you know which way Emma?" Yeah, like I was like type of person to look up directions. I grabbed the lighter off the frozen ground and lite my cig. Taking a deep inhale of smoke, I grabbed Kylie's arm. "Beck said it's somewhere downtown. I'm sure we'll find it."

Kylie knew her way around London, but I definitely didn't. I usually just wandered around, hoping to find my way eventually. Kylie got us to the club in a matter of fifteen minutes. "Kylie, I think this is a record." She reached for her phone and pressed it to her ear. "Yeah, usually it takes forty minutes, with you stopping to take pictures of everything in London. Hello? Beck, we're outside."

I carried a camera everywhere I went. One day, I'd be a professional photographer, it was just taking longer than I expected. Beck appeared from inside the club, waving us in past two body guards. I kissed his cheek, ignoring the yells from the people waiting in line. "Kylie, Emma. You two look as gorgeous as ever." Beck was a bartender here at the Warehouse, one of the most loved clubs by the locals. Kylie's parents owned it, as well as a shitload of other properties in London. The one good thing about Kylie is that she never acted rich, although she was loaded.

"Beck, why was there two security guards out there?" Kylie didn't recognize either one, therefore they wouldn't recognize her. It was a good laugh when the bodyguards bowed to Kylie's feet, knowing she had the power to fire them, even though she never would. Beck lead us to the bar. "Supposedly, there were some celebrities spotted her last week. So now they're being extra careful with the people who get in here." Beck handed me a shot of tequila and a beer, which I took graciously.

"You hear that, Kylie? A celebrity! Woo!" Kylie laughed at my sarcasm. I hated how famous people acting like the world revolved around them. Just because you're in a few movies or sang a few songs, doesn't make you emperor of the universe. Kylie and I took our shots and scanned the room. "The guys are pretty decent tonight Em." I nodded my head, smiling at two brunettes approaching us.

"Can we buy you two ladies a drink?" Kylie winked and giggled, nodding her head. She was real good at playing the dumb, flirtatious girl role. I, on the other hand, played the mysterious girl. We made these roles up once as a test, to see if they actually worked against guys. That night, we had collected 9 different numbers each. We turned to Beck, waiting for him to bring us drinks. There was a science behind it.

Beck knew every guy who came in here. Depending on the drink he gave us, Beck could signal is the guy was worth a shit. He threw us two beers. Definitely not worth it. "You know what, I'm gonna have a cigarette." I walked away with my beer, smirking at Kylie, who was planning her escape. Halfway across the club, I felt a strong tug on my arm. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying her with me." One of the brunettes were holding my arm so hard; I thought I'd have a bruise. "Get off of me, you prick!" I struggled against his grasp, spilling half of my beer all over my skirt. His eyes weren't friendly, I had been in this same position before. Similar images of a man pulling my arm blooded my brain. I didn't get away that night. "Listen, you're going to come with me. Don't scream, or ill hit you." Instinctively, I kicked him straight into the crotch, allowing my arm free from his grasp. Then I ran.

It was a few seconds before he caught up to me. He recovered faster than I thought. He had me by the waist, but I was struggling against him, whipping body away from him. "I don't think she wants to dance, mate"

The brunette pushed me to the ground, whipping his head at the sound of a man's voice. I didn't stick around to see who it was. I ran out the back exit, into an alleyway behind the bar. I left my feet sink to the ground, my back against brick. I pulled out a cig, my hands shaking.

"Hey, you ok?" I was startled by the man's voice. I looked up at his face, hidden slightly by a hood. "I need a light." I spoke bluntly, unable to comprehend what just happened. He nodded, and sat beside me, offering a lighter.

I took deep puffs, enjoying the calming sensation that hit my throat. "I could have handled that myself, you know." He pulled out a cigarette of his own, taking back his lighter. "It didn't seem that way, love." I shook my head and put out my cigarette. I took out my camera and took a picture of the man beside me, his white hands bringing his cig to his pink lips.

"What the fuck?" He shouted at me, causing my cheeks to blush. "Did you plan that whole thing? So you could get a nice shot of me? Fucking pathetic." He got to his feet, throwing his cigarette down. Sometimes people got angry when I took their pictures but never like this. I was a little bit confused, pushing my camera back into my purse. "What are you talking about? Did I plan getting harassed by that guy? Is that serious?" I felt my anger bubble to the surface. He looked at me, his lips pulled into a tight line. "Do you know who I am?"

I laughed at him, shaking my head. "I don't know, a fucking jerk?" He shook his head and slowly pulled off his hood. I squinted at him, a sudden realization hitting me. He was staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Big deal. So you're Rupert Grint? I'll delete the photo if you want, I'm not a reporter. Just a girl who likes photography." I moved towards the door, passing Rupert. "Nice meeting you." My words were harsh, but I didn't care. He was a typical celebrity, expecting everyone to know him, expecting everyone to fall at their feet. Well, I'm not just anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

"When the fuck is the game going to start?" Kylie was way more impatient then I was. We were at a football game, specifically the Tottenham Hotspurs. I threw my feet up on the empty seat in front of me and pulled down my baseball cap, hiding my eyes from the sun. This section was usually empty because it was saved for friends of the players. My boyfriend was so kind to get us tickets for every game. Kylie was waving down the beer guy. "Em, you want one?" I pulled out my camera, using the zoom lens to watch people in the stands. "Make it two."

"Did you know Tom Felton was at the club last week?" She was sipping her beer out of a straw, lounging in her chair like I was. "Yeah, so was Rupert Grint." She pulled on her glasses and laughed. "Really? God, he's so sexy. I could orgasm just looking at him."

Of course Kylie knew that some scumbag grabbed me that night. She didn't know, however, that Rupert saved me that night. God I hated admitting that.

I peered at a couple making out, practically eating each other's faces. "Yeah, he wasn't that bad looking." I was lying to her. I'd been dreaming about screwing Rupert for days. I hadn't had sex with my boyfriend in a while, so I was extra horny. That, and Rupert was incredibly sexy. I handed the camera to Kylie, pointing towards the couple.

"Shit, they're really going at it. You think they would need air?" I shrugged at her, picking at the peanuts in my lap. I couldn't get my mind off of Rupert. His light red hair, his bright blue eyes. Or were they green? I was too busy contemplating what color Rupert's eye were that I didn't feel Kylie tapping my arm.

"Excuse me, ladies." I tore my glance from my salted peanuts up to the man in front of me. His eyes looked blue today, against his blue and white Spurs shirt. "Fancy meeting you here?" His lips turned up into a smirk underneath that blue cap I recognized from the night at the club.

I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, fancy that?" I could feel Kylie's grip tighten around my arm. I watched two other blokes approach Rupert.

"Mate, you couldn't get us seats on the field? I'm disappointed." I recognized his voice instantly. I looked up to Tom Felton, holding a tray of beers in his hands. Behind him was petite brown-haired girl talking to what appeared to be Matthew Lewis. Kylie's nails squeezed into my skin at the sight of him. Neville was her favorite since we were little.

Rupert laughed at his friends, taking a beer from Tom. I pulled my feet off the back of Rupert's chair, allowing him a seat. Instead of sitting, he turned his attention back to me.

"You're a Spurs fan? I didn't pin you as a girl who liked football." I smirked, loosening Kylie's death grip off my arm. "I watched football since I was little, with my father mostly. I never was a Spurs fan though, but my boyfriend's on the team. Michael Dawson?"

This time Tom spoke to me. "Michael Dawson? No shit, isn't he the co-captain or something?" I nodded my head, smiling up at Tom. Rupert mumbled, "He's not that good." He was jealous, I could tell. I smirked, trying to hide my amusement.

Tom rolled his eyes and outstretched a hand to me. "I'm Tom by the way. And this beautiful lady is Jade, and that bloke is Matthew." I took his hand and pointed to Kylie. " I'm Emma and this is my friend Kylie." Kylie squeaked a hello, and pointed her smile directly at Matthew.

She would have him by the end of the week. The game started soon, and I moved my seat to the one directly in front of Rupert. It was a better angle for my camera, a kind of angle without people to block my photos.

Within minutes, I felt Rupert's warm lips against my ear. "Were you serious about dating Michael Dawson?"

I chuckled quietly. "Yes Rupert. Why, do you think I'm not a creditable source?" I shot a picture of one of the players getting a penalty.

"No, I just didn't think he was your type." He heard him take a gulp of his beer. I turned around, reaching for his drink.

"What is my type then?" I smirked as I drank down the rest of his beer. He smiled down at me.

"I don't know. Tall, muscular, drinks beer and smokes, red hair, blue eyes." I held his gaze and moved in closer, placing the empty cup back in his hand.

"Actually, your eyes are green, love." He lips moved into a smile. God, that smile killed me. I was fighting this feeling, but that smile was his secret weapon. It made my stomach lurch and my hands sweat. He reached up and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear, pulling the front of my hat over my eyes.

I grinned at him and turned around, grabbing a cigarette out of my purse. He was making me crazy with that dumb smile. I won't fall for him, I promised myself. I'm not a girl you want to love. I told Michael that, and I'll tell Rupert that too if it comes to it.

The game ended with the Spurs winning. I offered to take the lot back to the locker rooms to meet the players. I found out that Rupert got the tickets from a HP producer who knew the coach, but he didn't have access to the players.

"Hey, love." Michael kissed me on the cheek. He greeted everyone, chatting a bit with Rupert about the game. He pulled me aside after a few minutes, excusing himself from the group.

"Em, about tonight…" I groaned. I knew what he was going to say. He was always ditching our plans for something apparently much more important.

"Michael, are you serious? You just cancelled our plans last night. I haven't seen you in weeks!" I felt my voice rising, blood rushing to my cheeks. I looked back to the group, but they were all distracted my Kylie, who was replaying some story. Everyone but Rupert, who was staring directly into my brown eyes.

I directly my gaze back at Michael, who was pulling my hand into his. "I know Em, I'm so sorry. It's just something came up!"

I pulled my hand away. "Something always fucking comes up, Michael." I didn't want to fight. Not here, not in front of Rupert. I quieted my voice. "Fine Michael."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're the best. I'll call you tomorrow." I shrugged my shoulders as he waved goodbye.

I plastered on the best smile I could and walked back to the group. Kylie linked arms with me and walked the group out to the parking lot. She was so good directing the attention away from me when I needed it. Still, I could feel Rupert's eyes on me.

We got to the car and said our goodbyes. Rupert caught my hand before I could get into my car. Kylie was off saying goodbye to Matthew, who already looked smitten.

"Hey Emma, you ok?" I looked up into his eyes, trying not to break my smile.

"Yep! Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rupert shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"So I was thinking we could go out sometime? As friends, of course, but I have this place I think you would really love."

I smiled curiously at Rupert, enjoying how uncomfortable he was trying to ask me out. He was too adorable. I reached up and took off his baseball cap, pulling a pen out of my purse. Slowly, I wrote my number on the inside of the hat, handing it back to Rupert.

"Call me sometime." I grinned at his blushed cheeks. Kylie ran over to the car and hopped in. I waved at Rupert , and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
